


Mosquitoes

by katemiller



Series: 900 Follower Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>herstoryangel said: Prompt Sherlolly being attacked by mosquitos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mosquitoes

“This really has been your worst idea.” Sherlock swatted at the multitude of insects swarming his face.

“I’ll admit, it’s not my best idea…but I don’t know about worst.” Molly slapped her arm where she felt a slight pinch. “How was I supposed to know the mosquitoes were going to be so bad out here?”

Sherlock made an annoyed noise at the back of his throat and started packing away the food.

“Where are you going?” Molly asked as she tried to snatch her sandwich back before Sherlock put it in the basket.

“Home,” he replied.

“But we aren’t done with lunch! Ouch!” She rubbed at a new bite on her forearm.

“Molly, my love, my better half – get up!” His fake smile and uncharacteristic behavior disappeared. “We are leaving.”

Molly groaned in annoyance and stood up, grabbing the blanket before Sherlock could. She twisted it around her arm and shoved the ball into his hands as she stomped past him.

“I am only leaving because I want to leave.” She said as soon as he had caught up with her. “If someone hadn’t forgotten the repellant, it wouldn’t have been so bad.”

“I didn’t forget it….I simply unpacked a few of the unnecessary items and the repellant must have fallen out of sight.”

“My music was not unnecessary!” She shouted as she stomped her foot. Sherlock stopped in his tracks and stared at his girlfriend with concern. “Sorry,” she smoothed her hair out of her face, “I get angry when I am hungry.”

“As I am aware,” he said as he started walking again. “You also hate when your plans get interrupted.”

“True.” She smiled at him and took the blanket from his arms, grabbing his now free hand with hers. “I also hate when I am told what to do.”

“Ah, yes, I am aware of that too,” he said with a lift of his eyebrow. “Should I be worried about the repercussions?”

“Oh no, don’t worry, you can simply repay me when we get home,” she said with a smirk.

“I look forward to it.”


End file.
